Alice & Jasper: Typical School Day
by Irene Moriarty
Summary: Its a cute little one-shot that happens between Alice & Jasper at Forks High School! Pairings: A/J and mentions of B/E & R/Em. R&R! READ IT! Originally comes from my other story Alice & Jasper: A Supernatural Love Story but it also works as a one-shot!


**Haya people of the web! Hope you enjoy this little one shot! It's from a story I wrote "Alice & Jasper: A Supernatural Love Story, i thought this could also be a One-Shot! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1**

**Typical School Day**

**Alice POV**

Perfectly normal, everyday moments are magnificent. Made perfect by one wonderful beautiful being; Jasper. Even now, driving Emmett's Jeep down a cloudy Forks road was surreal. I stared out the window, contemplating my life.

Jasper behind the wheel using almost no ounce of concentration on driving. Emmett standing on the back, humming his own theme song. Then there was me, sitting shotgun with my true love. Nothing could be more...Oh words don't even describe it!

My life was perfect. I have a best friend who is dating one of my two foster brothers, Edward. A big sister, Rosalie, who is dating the bafoon on the back of the Jeep. Anyway...who cares about them, I've got Jasper. I still don't understand how he's mine.

I broke my gaze out of the window to take him in. He and Emmett were now arguing about something, again. I didn't even bother to really listen. I watched him as he drove and argued. Not bothering if he saw me. He quickly threw a glance at me, but I didn't look away. Why should I? He looked in front of him again, smiling.

Finally we arrived at Forks High School's parking lot. We parked next to Rosalie's red, very "inconspicuous", convertible. I quickly hopped out only to be noogied by Emmett.

"My hair!" I shouted playfully after he finished his job. I started lifting my hands to fix it. Jasper's hands took them and held them by my side. He kissed the messy top of my spiky haired head.

"Perfect." He whispered into my ear, sending ripples down my spine. I giggled involuntarily, and if I could blush, I would. I looked over the lot to see my BFF Bella, with Edward. Obviously! She never lets him go!

"Bella!" I yelled excitingly. I quickly skipped to her and lifted her up into a hug.

"Alice!" she hissed.

"What?" I said innocently, looking up at her.

"How is a tiny little _human _gonna be able to do this!" she struggled against my locked grip.

"Oh!" I quick sat her down "Right! Sorry!"

Bella was still catching her breath when Jasper caught up with me. He put his arm around me as we walked to our first class. We didn't have the class together so we had to split up. The hallways were empty because I refused to let him go till the last minute. He made a movement to lift is arm.

"No!" I hissed and pulled his arm back, giving it a hug. "Don't go!"

"It's just one class, Alice." He grinned at me.

I did NOT let go.

"Fine..." he murmured. He lifted up and pushed me against the nearest wall. He looked into my shocked eyes, grinning slightly. He pulled me closer and kissed me quickly but passionately.

"Wow..." I said through a smile.

"Will that be enough for a whole class."

He sat me down "No, probably not..." I murmured.

He grinned again, standing perfectly still in front of me. We just stared at each other for an unknown amount of minutes, it could be hours.

"Miss Cullen! Mr Hale!" we heard a great screaming behind us. We looked around to see one of the teachers glaring at us. "Class! NOW!" he shouted

We chuckled too silently for him to hear and headed off for class. I walked into Geometry, late. I simply smiled at Mr Tennant, our teacher, and sat down without a hitch next to Bella.

"Hiya Bells!" I whispered as I sat next to her.

"Hay Alice, shush!" She hissed at me, looking up at our cranky teacher, making sure he didn't hear anything.

I just glared darkly at her and she rolled her eyes dramatically. I opened my book, ignoring her, and wished the time away until the bell rang.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please review this chapter! I know its short but its got promise! **

**Hope you liked it!**


End file.
